Can it be...?
by Angel of Times Past
Summary: Star Wars meets Star Trek!!!


The comm on the wall startled Leia Organa Solo when it buzzed its annoying buzz. She got out of the bed and sleepily answered. "Yes?" "Councilor, there is a rather important looking ship that General Reikeen wishes you to meet at docking bay 334," the other replied. "Ugh. what time is it? Why can't some else meet them?" she moaned in return. "Well, to answer your first question, it is 3:47 AM and for your second, they request to see you." "I'll be down in a moment," she cut off the comm. "What was that all about?" a voice coming from the bedroom called. It was her husband Han Solo. "Some craft just came in and they requested to see me specifically." "What time is it?" "3:47 in the morning," she replied. Han could tell she was a little ticked off. Once she was dressed, and had tucked her lightsaber deep into her robe, Leia went to the docking bays. There was a large, oddly shaped exploration craft like none she had ever seen before in her life in front of her. As the ramp extended, an average height, human who mistaken for a Q-ball in a billiards game because he was so bald, walked up to her. "Ah, you must be Councilor Organa Solo? I have heard so much about you. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise." "Pleased to meet you, I think," she replied nor really listing, but looking past at the strange array of creatures that were exiting the ship. "Why, hello," a rather charming man said as he took her hand and kissed it. "Hello," Leia wasn't even sure this was real, maybe it was a dream? A woman walked up beside the mad and whispered something in his ear that Leia thought was 'She's married', but she wasn't certain. "I'm Councilor Troi and this is Lt. Com. Riker," the woman said. She had long, curly, brown hair and was fairly tall with a heavy accent. Then, a strange looking man with a very wrinkled forehead. He seemed to have no sense of humor, either. "I am Lt. Warf, chief security officer aboard this ship." "Please to meet you all. Now if you will follow me to the meeting room so we a talk?" Leia asked. "Certainly," the captain replied.  
  
Leia was surprised to see the full council in the meeting room when they arrived. Mon Mothma stood to greet the strangers. "Where, may I ask, did you come from?" she asked. "Well, we are from many different places and we are of many different species as is your council, I see," the captain answered. "As you can see, I and Com. Riker are human and from Earth." 'Earth?' Leia wondered. "And I am from Betzed," Troi answered. "I am a Klingon," Warf answered. "How did you get here?" Leia asked. "We don't know that yet, but I have another of our commanders and Engineering working on that, though." The topic continued to go like this for about an hour until an odd beep. The captain tapped a triangular shaped pin on his shirt. "Picard," he snapped. "This is Lt. Com. Data, Captain. I believe that we have found what the problem is." "Good. I'll have them send someone to get you." "Thank you, sir." The comm ended. "You would be so kind-" but Winter, Leia's aid interrupted them. "Your Highness? You have a call at the transmission desk." "I'll be right back in a moment, if you will please excuse me?" she left quickly.  
  
"This is Councilor Organa Solo," she said. "Hi, honey. It's Han," the other said. "I know." "What's going on down there?" "Well, there are some creatures claiming to be from many different places and of many different species who are on a exploration. They claim to be on a ship called USS Enterprise. Have you ever heard of it?" "No." "Well, I'm in a meeting with them now so I need to go," she paused. "I'll see you when I get home." "Okay, have fun," Han added before the transmission ended.  
  
In the Grand Hallway, on her way to the meeting room again, Leia ran into a strange looking humanoid. It was a male with pale skin and it seemed very polite. For some reason it reminded Leia of C-3PO, a droid. "Are you Councilor Solo?" he asked. "Yes, I am Councilor Organa Solo. May I assist you?" "I hope so. I am Lt. Com. Data. I am looking for the meeting room. I have some information for Captain Picard." "I don't mean to be offend you, but you don't seem human," Leia carefully chose her words. "I am an android. Do not worry, I do not have the capabilities to be offinded." Leia tried to hide the surprised look that she felt appearing on her face. "Um.the meeting room is this way."  
  
"Captain, I have found from Engineering that before we came to this place, there was a power surge that caused computers to briefly stop. This was also right after-" Picard stopped Data. And said one single letter, "Q." "-Yes sir, we believe that this was an act of Q," he finished. Mon Mothma was beginning to get very confused so she decided to speak up. "Who is this Q that you speak of?" "He is very much like a god," Troi replied. "He has the powers that others do not have and he can appear and disappear at will. He can also cause one to do very odd things that are out of their character." "So I guess what the question is, is how did we arrive here," Warf growled. "What sector are we in currently?" Picard asked abruptly. "Coruscant," one of the other councilors answered. The captain swore under his breath then Leia thought she heard the name Q mumbled under his breath. "Q must've, somehow put us into another dimension." "How will you return?" "I do not know, but I will have Engineering continue working on that. Meanwhile why don't we all get some rest?" Picard asked.  
  
The next morning the captain of the Enterprise requested to speak with them immediately. "I believe we have found a way to get back home, but we will need your help," he said. "And how might that be?" someone smirked. "Well, if somehow we can open a portal in time at the exact same place and the exact same time tonight that we did yesterday, we think that we will return to our own time and our own place." "That is a very good idea, but do you know of any way we can do this?" Leia asked. "We were hoping that you might," Riker said.  
  
Then the door buzz sounded and Will Riker awoke. He was in his own bed aboard the USS Enterprise.  
  
"Come," he said sleepily. Q was standing in the doorway smirking. "Enjoy your little dream?"  
  
Leia climbed out of the bed and stretched. Han walked into the room. "I had a very interesting dream to tell you about over breakfast." 


End file.
